Pooh's Adventures of Beverly Hills Chihuahua
Pooh's Adventures of Beverly Hills Chihuahua is another upcoming Winnie the Pooh crossover film planned to be made by Daniel Esposito. It will appear on Google Drive as part of a triple feature with its two sequels Pooh's Adventures of Beverly Hills Chihuahua 2 and Pooh's Adventures of Beverly Hills Chihuahua 3: Viva la Fiesta! in the near future. Plot In Beverly Hills, California, wealthy heiress Vivian "Viv" Ashe leaves her richly pampered pet chihuahua, Chloe, with her irresponsible niece, Rachel, while she embarks on a business trip for ten days. Papi, the gardener Sam's pet Chihuahua of Mexican descent, has an unrequited crush on Chloe, by which she is disgusted. Rachel decides to go to Mexico with her friends and stay at a hotel by the beach. When Rachel leaves Chloe alone in the hotel room to go dancing at a club, Chloe goes looking for her. Chloe gets dog-napped as she tries to find Rachel and is sent to the dog fights in Mexico City. There, she meets a street-smart German Shepherd named Delgado. Rachel comes back to the hotel and is frantic when she finds Chloe missing. Chloe is picked to fight in the pit against El Diablo, a fierce Argentinean-Bolivian Doberman Pinscher. Delgado helps her escape the dog fights, unleashing the other dogs from their cages and unlocking the ring to allow both Chloe and himself to flee. After several arguments, he then decides to return her to Beverly Hills safely. Meanwhile, Rachel and Sam go to the Mexican police and offer rewards in an effort to find Chloe. El Diablo is sent by the dog fight ringleader, Vasquez, to capture Chloe and obtain the reward. They reach the border, but they are caught and are forced to jump out, eventually arriving in the barren deserts of Chihuahua, where Delgado explains that he was a former police dog; he was retired after he lost his sense of smell during a raid and a sneak attack from El Diablo. Rachel and Sam are in Puerto Vallarta and find that Chloe was spotted in the state of Chihuahua. After tracking Chloe and Delgado from Mexico City, El Diablo arrives in Chihuahua and attempts to capture Chloe, but Papi saves her and ends getting captured in a cage inside an abandoned Aztec temple, but Delgado comes to rescue the two and is briefly defeated. Chloe then rescues Papi, but Delgado discovers that El Diablo had vanished. Rachel finds Chloe, and Vasquez is arrested by the police. Chloe returns safely to Beverly Hills without Vivian finding out what happened and accepts a romantic relationship with Papi, as well as Rachel with Sam. The characters' fates are later revealed: Delgado returns to being a police dog in Mexico; El Diablo is recaptured by Delgado and is adopted by a rich lady who "had a passion for fashion"; Chico and Manuel move to Beverly Hills and become rich; and Papi and Chloe have their first date. Trivia *Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Kion, Bunga, Fuli, Beshte, Ono, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Grandpa Longneck, Grandma Longneck, Skip, Mr. Thicknose, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Scrappy-Doo, Scooby-Dum, Tulio, Miguel, Chel, Blu, Jewel, Carla, Carla, Bia, and Tiago, Rafael, Pedro and Nico, Luiz, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Pluto, Jose Carioca, Panchito, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Ace Bunny, Lexi Bunny, Danger Duck, Slam Tasmanian, Tech E. Coyote, Rev Runner, Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Abu, Genie, Iago, Carpet, Charlie Barkin, Itchy Itchiford, The Crime Empire, Jafar, Maleficent, Myotismon, Winterbolt, Ursula, Hades, The Grand Duke of Owls, Dr. Facilier, Carface, Killer, Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Ushari, Kiburi, Reirei, Goigoi, Team Rocket (Jessie, James, and Meowth), Nigel, Gabi, Pete, Sypher, Mallory Mastermind, Weathervan, Massive, and Tzekel-Kan will guest star in this film. *The Crime Empire, Jafar, Maleficent, Myotismon, Winterbolt, Ursula, Hades, The Grand Duke of Owls, Dr. Facilier, Carface, Killer, Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Team Rocket, Nigel, Gabi, Pete, and Tzekel-Kan will team up with El Diablo in this film. *The Winnie the Pooh series, The Jungle Book, Pinocchio, The Lion King, The Emperor's New Groove, Mulan, Kingdom Hearts, the Mickey Mouse series, Aladdin, Darkwing Duck, Sleeping Beauty, The Little Mermaid, Hercules, The Princess and the Frog, and Beverly Hills Chihuahua were all made by Disney.'' *Both ''The Road to El Dorado and Beverly Hills Chihuahua are Spanish-themed films. *This is Daniel Esposito's first Pooh's Adventures film to guest star Jose Carioca and Panchito from Saludos Amigos, The Three Caballeros and Legend of the Three Caballeros, Tulio and Miguel from The Road to El Dorado and characters from Rio 1 and 2. Category:DisneyDaniel93 Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Travel Films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Disney crossovers Category:Mexican films